The Wedding of Shuuichii and Shizuru Minamino
by smileyjill2002
Summary: The day Kurama and Shizuru finally are married


The Wedding of  
  
Shuuichii Minamino & Shizuru Kuwabara  
  
Narrator: This day is turning out to be wonderful. The church has been decked out in its entire splendor. The sunlight beam through the stained glass windows, how the colors from them spill out rainbow colors onto the floor. The walls of the church are adorn with white Easter Lilies. At the front towards the altar and to the left, the statue of Mary stands on her pedestal. In her arms, she carries a bouquet of white roses. To the altar's right stands the statue of St. Joseph. He too is bestowed with a bouquet of white roses. In the center of the alter, raised towards the ceiling centered on this stained glass wall, hangs a giant golden Crucifix, lined with white rose petals.  
  
Narrator: Welcome this day, this Easter Saturday. Upon this day Mr. Shuuichii "Kurama" Minamino, son of Shiori Minamino and stepson of Kasuya Minamino, is to be wed to Ms. Shizuru Kuwabara, daughter of Yumi and Saito Kuwabara. As you can see now, the pews are being filled. Whose family are you seated with? You are a friend of the groom. Okay well follow me then. You will be seated on the right side of the aisle, facing St. Joseph. We will be getting started here in a few moments. Meanwhile have a look at this program.  
  
|The Wedding of | |Shuuichii Minamino & Shizuru Kuwabara | |The Wedding Party | |Father Saro Kaijo-the pastor | |Bride's side |Groom's side | |Kazuma Kuwabara-brother-lector |Yusuke Urameshi-friend-best man | |Keiko Urameshi-friend-maid of honor|Jaganshi Hiei-friend-groomsman | | |Yomi-friend-groomsman | |Yukina-friend-bride's maid |Windmaster Jin-friend-groomsman | |Botan-friend-bride's maid |Koenma Daioh-friend-cantor | |Mukuro-friend of the groom-bride's |Shura-Yomi's son-ring bearer | |maid | | |Yoko Kuwabara-cousin-flower girl | | |The Ceremony | |Gathering song-Ode to Joy | |Gloria | |Liturgy of the Word |Liturgy of Eucharist | |First Reading-Genesis 2:18-24 |Offertory Song-You Are Mine | |Psalm-118: 24, 26-29 |Holy | |Second Reading-1 Corinthians 7:1-7 |Communion Song-Amazing Grace | |Gospel-Mark 10:2-12 |Recessional Song-Wedding March from| |Wedding Rites |Midsummer Night's Dream |  
  
Narrator: Right now Genkai, who is playing at the organ, has now switched to playing the music to Ode to Joy. Father Kaijo has now taken his position at the altar, adorn with white Easter vestments. Seated by one podium is Kazuma. He is dressed in a silver gray tux with a black bowtie. This is the outfit all the men are wearing today. Standing next to Kazuma is Koenma. You can see him, as he practices the songs in his mind.  
  
Narrator: Right now Shura and Yoko are walking down the aisle. As she walks, Yoko is scattering the carpet with white rose petals. As she and Shura make their way to the altar, Jin is escorting Mukuro. Mukuro is wearing light-white pink gown, as all the bride's maids are. She and Jin have reached the end of the aisle, and now Botan is being escorted by Yomi. The music from the organ filters through her ears. Almost seems a struggle for her to keep from floating to the sound of the sweet hymn. As she and Yomi reach the end of the aisle, Hiei is escorting Yukina. Don't say it. I know you know about these two, how they are related. He will kill you if you squeal. Now that Hiei and Yukina have reached the altar, Yusuke is escorting his wife, Keiko.  
  
Yusuke: Do you remember this? Keiko: (in a dreamy voice) I sure do, this was us three years ago. What a pretty wedding that was. Yusuke: You know Kurama has never been in a situation like this. He has lived 300 years single. Keiko: I know he has. I know this will be a big change for him. But I also know he probably hasn't been in love anyone like Shizuru. Yusuke: I just never saw this coming. The first time she met him, they barely shared words together. She didn't seem interested in him at all. Keiko: You know time changes everything, even people's hearts. And for the longest time, I didn't think we would be married. But now.(voice fades)  
  
Narrator: As the two make their way to the end of the aisle, Kasuya is escorting Yumi, the mother of the bride. She is dressed in a fine white gown. Kasuya is dressed in a black tux with a crisp white shirt and a maroon necktie. The excitement builds, as now Shuuichii is being escorted by his mother, Shiori.  
  
Shiori: (with tears in her eyes) I thought this day would never come. My son becomes a married man. Shuu: I know, Mother, I didn't think so either. Never thought it would be like this. Even until today, I had my doubts. Shiori: Everyone goes through that. Is she really the one? Do I love her? Will I still love her for the rest of my life? We all experience doubts like that. I know I had a share of mine when I married your stepfather. Shuu: I'll tell you though, I do remember the first moment I fell in love with her. It was one night on the beach, 3-4 years ago. I had just gotten back from Makai. I think it was her voice that got me feeling this way. The next day, out of the blue, she asked me out. Shiori: I am just happy for you. I prayed for this day. I know in my heart, this is the woman God had intended you to marry. Shuu: I think so too. (Kissing his mother on the cheek.) Fr. Kaijo: Will you all rise and face the back of the church.  
  
Narrator: The congregation rises to their feet, as Shizuru and her father, Saito, stand before the aisle.  
  
Saito: It is amazing to me that it is you would be doing this. What made you decide this guy would be the one for you? Shizuru: Fate I guess. Funny, the first time I saw him, I really had no interest in Kurama. He was Kazuma's friend and that was all I thought of him as. Saito: Yes, but out of all the men you knew in your life, why him? What made him stand out for you? Shizuru: It was the night he and Yusuke returned from that place they spent three years in. I was sitting on an old wooden boat with him on the beach, watching the sunset. The way his eyes sparkled in the waning sun, how the wind seemed to play with his long flowing hair. That was the moment I felt something for him. I wanted to see if it was for real. If he felt the same way I did. So I asked him out to dinner the next day. We went back to the beach, to the same spot. It was that night we first kissed. The relationship grew from there.  
  
Fr. Kaijo: Is it my understanding, Sir, that at this time you wish to give your daughter's hand to this man standing to my left? Saito: It is Father. Fr. Kaijo: Then please take your place and we will get started.  
  
Narrator: As her father, and the rest of the congregation remain standing, upon Fr. Kaijo's request, the Mass begins.  
  
Fr. Kaijo: Is it my understanding that you, Shuuichii, and you, Shizuru, wish to receive the Sacrament of Holy Matrimony? Shuu: Yes it is, Father. Shizuru: This is what we desire, Father. Fr. Kaijo: Then let us pray. In the name of the Father, the Son, and Holy Spirit. (Crossing the couple) Lord God, let it be known this holy day, this Easter Saturday that this man and this woman, wish to join as one in the sight of You. Bless them upon this day that they will remain together with You forever and ever. Amen. (Sings) Kyrie Eleison.  
  
All: (Sings) Kyrie Eleison.  
  
Fr. Kaijo: (Sings) Christe Eleison. All: (Sings) Christe Eleison. Fr. Kaijo: (Sings) Kyrie Eleison. All: (Sings) Kyrie Eleison.  
  
Narrator: As Fr. Kaijo finishes his chant, Koenma walks and stands at the podium. Koenma raises his hands in praise.  
  
Koenma: (sings) Glory to God in the Highest. Narrator: And the congregation sings "Gloria" with him.  
  
Fr. Kaijo: Let us pray. Lord may You shine Your light on this couple standing before You. May this be the new chapter of their lives, as they unite as one flesh, one body. May they remain with You forever. Amen.  
  
Narrator: The congregation now takes a seat and Kazuma Kuwabara, aided by crutches, walks to the podium.  
  
Kuwabara: A reading from the Book of Genesis. The Lord God said: "It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a suitable partner for him." So the Lord God formed out of the ground various wild animals and various birds of the air, and he brought them to the man to see what he would call them; whatever the man called each of them would be its name. The man gave names to all the cattle, all the birds of the air, and all the wild animals; but none proved to be the suitable partner for the man. So the Lord God cast a deep sleep on the man, and while he was asleep, he took out one of his ribs and closed up its place with flesh. The Lord God then built up into a woman the rib that he had taken from the man. When he brought her to the man, the man said: "This one, at last, is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; This one shall be called 'woman,' for out of 'her man' this one has been taken." That is why a man leaves his father and mother and clings to his wife, and the two of them become one body. This is the Word of the Lord.  
  
All: Thanks be to God.  
  
Narrator: As soon as the First Reading concludes, Koenma begins to lead the Responsorial Psalm. The congregation follows after him in song. Then as the Psalm ends, Kazuma commences the Second Reading.  
  
Kuwabara: A letter from St. Paul to the Corinthians. Now in regard to the matters about which you wrote: "It is a good thing for a man not to touch a woman," but because of cases of immorality every man should have his own wife, and every woman her own husband. The husband should fulfill his duty toward his wife, and likewise the wife toward her husband. A wife does not have authority over her own body, but rather her husband, and similarly a husband does not have authority over his own body, but rather his wife. Do not deprive each other, except perhaps by mutual consent for a time, to be free for prayer, but then return to one another, so that Satan may not tempt you through your lack of self-control. This I say by way of concession, however not as a command. Indeed, I wish everyone to be as I am, but each has a particular gift from God, one of one kind and one of another. This is the Word of the Lord.  
  
All: Thanks be to God.  
  
Narrator: As Kazuma concludes the Second Reading, Koenma leads the congregation in singing "Alleluia". Then Fr Kaijo begins reading the Gospel. As he finishes, he turns to the couple and says.  
  
Fr. Kaijo: At this time, you shall be wed. If anyone at this time has any objections why these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever be silent.  
  
Narrator: The entire room falls into a deep silence. Just before Fr Kaijo commences, Megumi, sitting in the lap of her Grandmamma Atsuko, begins to wail.  
  
Fr. Kaijo: Okay, that kid is too young to get a vote.  
  
Narrator: The whole congregation uproars in laughter at his words. As the laughter settles, Fr. Kaijo continues with the ceremony. Turning to Shuuichii, he says,  
  
Fr. Kaijo: Shuuichii, do you take Ms. Kuwabara as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death do you part. Shuu: Yes, I do.  
  
Narrator: Then Fr. Kaijo turns to Shizuru and says,  
  
Fr. Kaijo: Shizuru, do you take Mr. Minamino as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death do you part. Shizuru: That, I do.  
  
Narrator: Then the priest asks that the rings be presented. Shura approaches Fr. Kaijo with a white silk pillow bearing two gold rings. Fr. Kaijo takes the rings, says a blessing over the rings, and gives a ring to each of them.  
  
Fr. Kaijo: Shuuichii, repeat after me. Shizuru, take this ring. Shuu: Shizuru, take this ring. Fr. Kaijo: As a symbol of my love for you. Shuu: As a symbol of my love for you. Fr. Kaijo: With this ring, I thee wed. Shuu: (tears in his eyes) With this ring, I thee wed.  
  
Narrator: With that he places the ring around Shizuru's right ring finger.  
  
Fr. Kaijo: Shizuru, repeat after me. Shuuichii, take this ring. Shizuru: Shuuichii, take this ring. Fr. Kaijo: As a symbol of my love for you. Shizuru: As a symbol of my love for you. Fr. Kaijo: With this ring, I thee wed. Shizuru: With this ring, I thee wed.  
  
Narrator: She places the ring around his finger.  
  
Fr. Kaijo: Then by the power and authority bestowed to me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Shuuichii, you may now kiss your wife.  
  
Narrator: Shuuichii does just that, and kisses Shizuru. As he does so, the tears in his eyes, stream down his face. As she slowly pulls away from the kiss, she notices his eyes and face becoming reddened with the tears.  
  
Shizuru: (whispers) Are you okay, Kurama? Shuu: (smiles through his tears) I am fine, I just can't believe this is real. That this.that this.(voice gets interrupted by his weeping)  
  
Narrator: Shizuru says nothing, just stands at the altar, hugging him. She hugs him tight for as long as she could. He sighs deeply, trying to stifle his tears, so that the service could continue. Fr. Kaijo then leads the congregation in the Profession of Faith. After the profession, Kazuma begins reading the General Intercessions, starting of course with his sister and his new brother-in-law. As the intercessions are being made, the three bride's maids and three groomsmen slip quietly to the back of the church. At this time the Liturgy of the Eucharist commences, and Koenma begins leading the congregation in the offertory song "You Are Mine."  
  
Narrator: The wedding Mass continues as follows. During the Holy Communion, Shizuru serves the bread to Shuuichii's family, as he serves hers. At the end of the Mass, Fr. Kaijo announces the reception will be held at Saranaski Junior High's gym. Well so I guess I will see you over there then. See you soon. 


End file.
